persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Neisingh
Christopher (Chris) Truthfully known as his Alias Druganato is a Major Antagonist in Persona 6 and Major Antagonist in Persona 6 Ultimate Profile Chris or Christopher, is a Young Adult In his early 20s who is the leader of the Heartbreakers who are one of the Wonderland’s biggest enemy. He is one of the most hated characters in the entire storyline. as well as his real counterpart in real life. He is an Egotistical, Narcissistic, Inconsiderate Person, who doesn’t even care for the people who loves him truly, his Sister. He has a strong Sexual Addiction and is shown to be very Lustful and Thirsty for Women, but he is also shown to have sexual feelings towards others of the same sex, implying his bisexuality, one such incident occurred when he was shown flirting with other Teenage boys and another where he raped Rohit for not following his instructions, calling him a cute one, another Fetish he has is his love for causing pain on others, seeing his victims struggle by Torture or by screaming for escape, Is what he especially likes. he doesn’t feel remorse but feels another strong sexual desire that way, He likes torturing his Victims more often because that’s where he feels great inside. His torture weapons are the same weapons he Obtained when he was 14. his Crimes are very similar to the Seven Deadly Sins, two being Lust and Pride. He is also known for selling drugs to lure others to join the heartbreakers hence his name (Druganato), his Narcissistic personality shows by constantly loving what he does, and by flirting himself in his free-time, calling himself pet-names like, Handsome or good looking, he loves himself no matter what he does bad or good, His only reason for mind controlling the world and causing pain on others is because of Pure-Boredom and for his extreme fetishes. He also doesn’t regret any of his disasters because it was a lot fun seeing the world end this way. as in another disaster. overall he was responsible for all of the crimes. he was responsible for murdering, raping, torturing, selling drugs for extra payment, mind controlling, responsible for disasters, responsible for everyone’s nonsense and stupidity. Mostly responsible for everything he has done. It was even shown that in his later-life, before his existence, he caused real tragedies in the world. Some of them they can’t even forget. All due to extreme Mind-Control. he was also shown to be the secret C.E.O of the Illuminati. He continues to stay in Japan for 3-years as he has continued to seek havoc there, forcing his “daughter” Yuki to love him in a negative way. In Japan He stayed in Japan only “to go to university” (shown that he had already had his Japanese citizenship obtained by his Wife whom he never loved) and met other desperate people looking for help only for them to make them worse, and that is how he started the Heartbreakers. when he was 15 back in 2019 when he was in America, he met Momoko Takanashi whom was on a vacation with her adoptive parents he developed feelings for her over one glare. When he finally began to talk to her, he showed to be a normal person wanting to know each other and so fourth, once he saw her more, he got more and more creepy until one point he would bring her only to talk by themselves, he would kiss her oddly, flirt and tease and Momoko felt extremely uncomfortable, She had enough of his creepy antics and decided to not see him again, and they no longer took her to America 6-years later, Chris wore several outfits, even cross dressed to pretend that he would look different and Momoko would not recognize him that way, when he kidnapped Momoko to his shack and wanted to “discuss feelings to her” he then “made her his own” making Momoko under his control, calling her Princess, and doing whatever her “Master” does for him, including In Battle. When you defeat “Princess Momoko” she returns back to normal, only for Druganato to be extremely angry at the protagonist for ruining his plans that he grabbed his Sword and instead of aiming at the protagonist, he aimed at Momoko’s left arm, losing an arm, due to loosing blood, she died of Exsanguination. Instead of feeling remorse for what he’s done, he sweats and smiles, feeling intense sexual feelings instead of remorse. Then finally telling his true form in front of the wonderlands faces. Appearance Chris is a Very Tall Young Man, who is Taller than Eichiro Okamoto (The Tallest of Persona 6) Implied by Mako, the reason she wanted to make him taller was so he can look intimidating, and also to show his foreign side. Has Ash Brown Hair with Blue eyes and Pale Skin, his right eye is his normal eye color, but on the Left, his eye appears to be Dark Red Barely showing any pupil, in his form in the real world his eyes are both normal. he has a very exaggerated facial expression in his evil side he does tend to creepily smile and when he is in his natural form he doesn't smile in order to not think that the average citizens suspect him of being suspicious. In his regular outfit He wears a black leather jacket with a black shirt that has a skull on the middle, his sleeves and his collar are long enough to reach his neck area, and are the only part of his whole shirt that has a teal color. He also wears Blue Pants with a Brown Belt and Regular Black Tennis Shoes. he also wears two black rings on both of his ring finger, they’re both black. in his dark lord form, his hair, appearance and facial expression hasn't changed but wears different clothes. he wears a dark purple robe (resembling that of a Sage) and wears an Illuminati medallion. and on the end of his outfit is a white symbol resembling of Satanic origins, he wears high-top shoes making him even more taller with crosses on the center. and for his overall jewelry, he wears a serpent ring on his right hand, and wears his usual rings he wears when wearing his normal outfits, his fingernails resemble those from the Qing Dynasty era similar to Eichiro’s whom are the same length and painted purple. When wearing this outfit, he is known as Great Druganato by the Heartbreakers and The Great Demon by the wonderlands and Ella’s team. Personality He is an Arrogant and Cocky Guy who likes to brag about the crimes he has committed, especially to his closest friends, he also seems to be very thirsty for Sex and Is Desperate for sex so much since he was 14. Boss Battle Relationships Momoko Takanashi (Love Interest) '' He seems to have a crush on Momoko, even though they are 4-years apart, but in actuality, Chris only wanted Momoko just as a Sex Tool, and stalks her wherever she goes, he actually confesses to the public that Momoko is his “girlfriend” only for that to annoy Momoko, and to dislike him even more, she downright declines his love, only for Chris himself to become a much stronger Shadow version of himself. He also made a “daughter” out of the same soul that the Protagonist of Persona 3 made Momoko herself. '''Re Michi (Sada Neisingh)' (“Wife”) He was initially never interested in Sada, and only wanted to marry Sada to obtain his Visa, he treats her as his slave, even abuses her physically. He also makes her do tasks that leaves her physically exhausted as well. Ellie Fujikawa ' ''(Biological Daughter) His Biological Daughter. he forced Ryan to claim that Ellie was biologically his Daughter but instead, Ellie’s DNA claimed to be from Druganato’s DNA, explaining that she is in fact his daughter and not Ryans, as Ryan claims. '''Yuki Mahoyama (“Daughter”) Druganato’s “daughter” both dislike each other, and Druganato would shame her in battle. Yuki even denies him as a father, but Druganato never knows that. The only reason why he even created Yuki was to Brainwash her as one of his heartbreakers, and create more ruckus like he did the first time. Which was successful (Yuki did manage to get controlled, as well as her adoptive mother) Vanessa and Analeia ''' ''(Love Interest) '' When he was in Middle School, he used to date them, only for Analeia to block him for being annoying, and for Vanessa to not even like him, but USE him for sex '''Ukrainian Girl (Love Interest) '' On his trip back to his home country, he visited a random girl on the street who was also desperate for sex just like him, only again, not an actual love relationship, and just used her as a tool 'Reina Kojima' ''(Love Interest) '' She was the second victim that got raped by Druganato and Ryan after Fujikawa. He claimed he liked her more because “she was the cutest” and she wouldn’t tell him what to do. and when she falls asleep he kisses her at uncomfortable places when Reina didn’t even realize. 'Azumi Fujikawa' ''(Love Interest) The first girl he forced Ryan to rape before Reina, he purposely got Azumi pregnant and forced Ryan to say that the baby was his biological daughter even though Azumi’s daughter was clearly Druganato’s as found out in a DNA test done by the police. (Other) Protagonist (Rival) '' He Dislikes Fuyuki, not only for taking his “love” away, but just for ruining his plans, especially when he thought Fuyuki was the one that called the cops on him the whole time, it was later again, proven false, but still severally hates Fuyuki, and the rest of Persona 6 'Ryan' ''(Best Friend) Him and Ryan were best friends from the very beginning, they met since Chris Joined the heartbreaker club, but was never Manipulated into Liking Women like Yukari (Alias) and Ryan, He then joined just for the Jist of it. In reality, Druganato never liked Ryan in the slightest, and only used him for making both Fukakai and himself not guilty Fukakai Yamazaki (Best Friend) He and Fukakai are best friends and have been accomplishing crimes together, the two of them were responsible for killing Hisato’s Friend and were the one that forced Ryan to rape Reina Kojima and much more, and were even responsible for Momoko’s Death all together. Nina Neisingh (Younger Sister) Nina is his younger sister by 10-years, his sister loves him dearly even though he hates his own sister and treated her horribly, nevertheless, he only uses her for his antics and that is all. Different Languages Gallery File:Druganato_and_Momo.png|Druganato holding Momoko hostage File:Masuyo_Druganato_and_fukakai.jpeg|Masuyo with Druganato, and Fukakai sitting on his collarbone. File:Druganato_and_Lolinina.jpeg|Druganato looking at his sister Lolinina File:Victim_Artwork.png|Druganato on the Left File:Druganato.png|Artwork done for Druganato’s Birthday File:Chris_Heartbreakers_.jpeg|Chris art by mako File:Doriyofanato.jpg|Recent Sketch of Druganato. File:Druganato_And_Momoko_by_Ella_.png|Art Collaboration with Ella and Mako, Druganato strangling Momoko File:Momoko_protag_druganato_.png|Druganato, planning to use Momoko as his “Princess” while The protagonist falls under hypnosis File:Princess_Momoko_Druganato_.png|“Princess Momoko” with Chris, helding her captive File:Druganato_Concept_.png|Druganato Concept Art Amino Post on the villains of persona Sketches File:Druganato_Momo’s_arm.jpeg|Druganato amputating Momoko’s arm using his sword File:Druganato_suffocation_.jpeg|Druganato suffocating Momoko as the Protagonist and Aiko defends her while Akemi just watches in despair Trivia * Since Druganato’s Blood Type is very rare, in Asia individuals who have the AB blood type are considered to be very weird and insane people as one of their negative traits, which somehow fits Druganato’s character. ** He also shares similar blood type with Fukakai Yamazaki, one of his minions who works for the Heartbreakers. * Chris was based on an actual person in real life actually named Chris Neisingh whom he actually met the maker of Persona 6 Mako Arisato. He was exactly like he was as a Fictional Character, Creepy, Dastardly, and a troublemaker. * Druganato’s Birth-month and birth year represent Six and Four. Six, with three more Sixes’s, is 666 aka, The Devil’s Number and the year 2004, or Just Four, is often used by occultist in its digital format to be the opposite, or in this case, mirror image of Six, as well as Nine, Nine backward is Six, meaning his birthday has ties to the Devil, The Number 4 means Death in China and Japan. ** June 15 In dated form is (6/15) One is equal to Seven, which comes after Six, and Five comes before Six. his sister is also born in the fourth year representing the “Angel” while her brother represents the beast or Devil. External Links Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Born in 2000s Category:Born in the 2000s Category:Tall Characters Category:Foreginers Category:Villans Category:2004 Births Category:Heartbreakers